<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At The Bar by Kaito_Dragneel, lastbattlecry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235708">At The Bar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaito_Dragneel/pseuds/Kaito_Dragneel'>Kaito_Dragneel</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastbattlecry/pseuds/lastbattlecry'>lastbattlecry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flying Over The Crying Ocean [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Biology, Anal Sex, Clonecest, Consensual Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Jealousy, M/M, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, Valor has both a cock and a pussy, Voyeurism, clone culture, no judgement, not sane sex, very explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:00:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaito_Dragneel/pseuds/Kaito_Dragneel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastbattlecry/pseuds/lastbattlecry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn’t really Religion’s scene, but Valor had been all but begging to go out and enjoy some drinks, maybe even a show or two, for days, and he couldn’t resist his love for long. And so here he was, kicked back in his chair with a cold beer and his beautiful Val’ika warming his lap and giggling into his neck.</p><p>79’s was crowded tonight, he could see vode packed in everywhere, so many bodies on the floor it would be almost impossible to get anywhere in the bar. Not that he wanted to go anywhere, especially with the way Valor was kissing down his neck and tugging on the collar of the thin shirt he wore. He tilted his head back to give his love more room, baring his scarred throat to the room.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Religion (OC)/Valor (OC)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flying Over The Crying Ocean [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>At The Bar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This wasn’t really Religion’s scene, but Valor had been all but </span>
  <em>
    <span>begging</span>
  </em>
  <span> to go out and enjoy some drinks, maybe even a show or two, for days, and he couldn’t resist his love for long. And so here he was, kicked back in his chair with a cold beer and his beautiful Val’ika warming his lap and giggling into his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>79’s was crowded tonight, he could see vode packed in </span>
  <em>
    <span>everywhere</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so many bodies on the floor it would be almost impossible to get anywhere in the bar. Not that he wanted to go anywhere, especially with the way Valor was kissing down his neck and tugging on the collar of the thin shirt he wore. He tilted his head back to give his love more room, baring his scarred throat to the room. Reli kept his eye on the crowd, noting the way they were starting to get some attention, when Val finally got the front of his shirt open and moved to straddle him, grinding their hardening dicks together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reli grinned. Looks like </span>
  <em>
    <span>they</span>
  </em>
  <span> were going to be the show tonight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>naughty</span>
  </em>
  <span>, lovely?” Reli rasped against Val’s ear, chuckling when it got him an eager wiggle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Val pulled back to give Reli a cheeky grin. “Let’s have some fun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reli pulled Val in for a kiss filed with fire and plenty of tongue, standing and placing Val on the table they were sitting at. “What you wanna do, baby? I’m all yours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Val answered by unbuttoning his shirt to hang open and slipping his pants off, kicking them to the side, “Eat me out, Daddy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reli groaned lowly, his damaged throat causing it to vibrate into the air, “Yeah, baby,” he agreed as he sat back down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tugged Val closer to the edge, pushing his lover’s chest down so he was laying down, making it easier for him to spread open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, here’s the curious thing about clones. Jango Fett was a Mandalorian, maybe not born one, but he had the </span>
  <em>
    <span>ancestry</span>
  </em>
  <span> of one. Meaning that he had plenty of non-human DNA mixed in with his own. And since humans already have highly adaptive DNA, some of that ancestry manifested in... </span>
  <em>
    <span>interesting </span>
  </em>
  <span>ways in the vode. Some got big glowing eyes, others got talons, fangs and/or fur. A couple even have wings! But one thing that almost every vode got, whether they looked completely human or not, was </span>
  <em>
    <span>non-human genitalia</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some got knots like an akk dog, others have egg-laying tentacles. Some even have </span>
  <em>
    <span>pussies</span>
  </em>
  <span>, capable of having ad’ika from other vode, or even nat-borns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reli was proud of his ridged cock, even if he didn’t use it much. But Val is </span>
  <em>
    <span>special</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He had a lovely little cock with a knot </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>a pretty little pussy that only </span>
  <em>
    <span>Reli </span>
  </em>
  <span>got to have.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that’s currently what he was going to do. Show all these fuckers that Val was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and his alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ran his hands up Val’s legs, slowly spreading them open. Reli flicked his icy eyes up around the bar and saw that he had most of the attention within twenty feet. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Val always did like to be put on display.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaning forward, he breathed against the trembling flesh hidden between Val’s thighs, pressing feather-light kisses against the skin, but not where he knew Val wanted him most.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Angel, c’mon,” Val whined as Reli did nothing more than breathe against him. Val tried to buck his hips to get Reli closer, but was quickly pinned by his hips with the gentle admonishment of:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Patience</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Val whined softly in the back of his throat, watching Reli as he teased at him. Grey eyes locked on to blue ones and Val groaned at seeing Reli smirk at him. Thunking his head back on the table, the medic stretched himself out for Reli, thighs quivering. Reli </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> when Val stretched himself out on display. Adored having the ability to </span>
  <em>
    <span>drag</span>
  </em>
  <span> his eyes over that lovely form, over those gorgeous tattooed wings on Val’s back, over those beautiful hips and small waist. Val of course was a bit of an exhibitionist, so he loved it when Reli stared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reli’s smirk melted into a small smile as he leaned forward a bit, kissing at the very tip of Val’s cock. The medic gasped and arched his hips - well tried to, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> pinned after all - lightning rolling across his spine at the stimulation from the kiss. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cute.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Val bit his lip and wrapped his legs around Reli, trying to pull him closer, or to get him to </span>
  <em>
    <span>do something gods damn it</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, that was met with some retaliation. In these scenes, Reli called the shots, and Val… Val just had to hold on for the ride.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A bite to Val’s inner thigh made him shiver, moan, and then go boneless. His legs fell open even further as he lifted his head a little to look at Reli. The sniper’s eyes were on </span>
  <em>
    <span>the crowd</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but his attention was on </span>
  <em>
    <span>Val</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was going to be one of </span>
  <em>
    <span>those nights</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Where Reli decides to play a little more and put on a </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> show. Val loved those nights. Reli just liked pleasing him. It wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> fault he was so good at sex! He just was! Plus, it wasn’t like Val ever complained! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Angel</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Val’s voice cracked beautifully and Reli switched to the other thigh to bite into it as well, making </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>medic keen. The noises his love made were </span>
  <em>
    <span>phenomenal</span>
  </em>
  <span>. A hand shot down and tangled in Reli’s silver hair as he pulled his teeth away from the bite. He hummed low in his throat, pressing a soft kiss to the blooming mark on Val’s skin. Shifting those wonderful legs over his shoulders and running a hand up Val’s chest to tweak a nipple, Reli mouthed over Val’s cock again, right above the cute pussy hidden beneath it. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Angel</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were a lot of eyes on them. Some had dragged their own partners into their laps to play with them as they watched. Some were just playing with themselves, fucking their fingers into their own pussies, toying with their cocks, or playing with a toy they had brought. Some just drank their alcohol and watched with burning eyes. There were a few who had left the scene to enjoy their drinks elsewhere or chatter without the background noise of sex. However, out of all the eyes on them, not one person came close. This was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Valor </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Religion</span>
  </em>
  <span> after all. You didn’t get close unless you were looking to get taken out of your head in private or if you were asked to get close. Otherwise… you’d become </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>acquainted with the business end of Religion’s rifle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Commentary… was perfectly fine. As long as you didn’t try and insinuate fucking Valor. That too would get your shebs kicked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gods, I wish that were me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Getting ate out by </span>
  <em>
    <span>Religion</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Or getting the chance to fuck them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Either</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s so </span>
  <em>
    <span>wet</span>
  </em>
  <span> already!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wreck</span>
  </em>
  <span> that cute little cunt!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Val smirked a little, arching his spine up to show off. He was cute. Very cute in his opinion, and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. Reli growled softly, his damaged throat making it easier to hit a lower register that could drop a person to their knees in fear or arousal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You gonna wreck me, Daddy? I </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> it,” Val teased with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reli lifted his head for an instant, making direct contact with Val. It was his only warning before </span>
  <em>
    <span>two</span>
  </em>
  <span> fingers buried themselves deep in his gushing cunt and a hot mouth swallowed his cock down to the base.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Val </span>
  <em>
    <span>screamed</span>
  </em>
  <span>, back arching, hands clawing at anything they could reach. The table, his clothes, Reli’s hair. Reli just hummed, beginning to suck on the dick in his mouth like it was hard candy and rocking his fingers in and out of his lovely. Reli knew he was being mean, this was probably too much too fast, but Valor was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span>. No one told him what to do to him. No one got to touch him. And Val should know better than to be such a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reli lazily dragged his mouth up and off of Val’s cock, face shiny with spit and precum. He gave little kitten licks beneath the head of Val’s cock, nibbling down the throbbing length to suck on Val’s clit. Reli had to bring his free arm up and over Val’s hips and use some considerable strength to keep the medic flat on the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You doin’ good, love?” He rumbled teasingly, crooking his fingers deeper against that one spot he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> would have Val almost cumming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>F-fuck you!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Val shrieked, trying to thrash against the arm holding him down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reli laughed roughly against Val’s pussy, dragging his lips back up to suckle on the head of his cock. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> doing this. It made Val happy, he got to show how much he loved Val in every way, and it showed those assholes that this one was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>his alone</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Gonna cum soon, huh baby? Wanna cum all over Daddy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Val gasped and came, cunt practically cutting off circulation in Reli’s fingers as his cock painted Reli’s face with pearly stripes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reli grinned, with </span>
  <em>
    <span>teeth</span>
  </em>
  <span>, at the cheering that exploded around them. He watched as others came undone as well, snorting at one particular couple </span>
  <em>
    <span>clearly</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanting to make another generation. He placed a gentle kiss on Val’s stomach, right where his womb was. Reli didn’t really understand or </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> babies all that much, but if Val wanted one, then he’d be the best damn buir in the whole GAR.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You still with me, love?” He eyed his panting and trembling lover, a little concerned. Val was breathing a little too hard for Reli to </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> be concerned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Val wheezed out, core clenching around Reli’s fingers, “wanna fuck your mouth, Daddy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well then. If his baby wanted to fuck his mouth, then he’d fuck his mouth! Reli shifted up to kiss Val first. It was deep and exploring, Reli’s tongue tracing over the sharp canines in Val’s mouth. The medic belonged to the Wolf Pack, so it was unsurprising that he had wolf-like features. Most of those boys did. Reli liked that about Val. He was cute, soft, tired, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and a little violent. Just like their kiss. Val had </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>cum, and yet his kisses were as </span>
  <em>
    <span>ferocious</span>
  </em>
  <span> as ever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reli snaked his arms underneath his lovely’s hips and lower back, putting a knee up on the table before pushing up to crawl on top of it. Val was too busy kissing Reli to really notice the fact that he had been lifted up. When he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> notice though, he pulled Reli down on top of him. There small groans and whines of disappointment from around the room since the action hid Val’s body, but Val had a </span>
  <em>
    <span>plan</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They wouldn’t be disappointed for long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wrapping his legs around Reli’s hips, Val pushed himself up, turned his hips, and flipped their positions so that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Reli</span>
  </em>
  <span> was on his back on the table. There were some hoots and laughter around the room at the clear power move, and Reli was </span>
  <em>
    <span>stunned</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Val smiled sharply, all teeth, hands on Reli’s chest to prop himself up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Want your mouth, Daddy. Wanna wreck your throat. Make a mess of you,” Val purred with a sharp smirk, leaning down to claim Reli’s mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reli reached up, tangling his fingers in the dark strands of Val’s hair, biting at his lips. Val pulled away after one final kitten lick to Reli’s lips, shifting up on his love’s body, hands grabbing at the sides of Reli’s head. Reli smirked a little, eyes trailing over Val’s weeping cock for a moment before meeting Val’s gaze. He leaned up and pressed a small kiss to the head of the cute cock, and Val moaned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The flood gates broke and Val fed his cock into Reli’s mouth, rocking his hips almost immediately. Reli curled his arms around Val’s thighs, humming low in his throat, running his tongue along the hot spot under the crown of Val’s cockhead. Val stretched himself out, moaning as loud as he pleased, rolling his hips sinfully, cursing in fluent mando’a, putting on a show, and making it a </span>
  <em>
    <span>good </span>
  </em>
  <span>one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The commentary picked up again at the sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck yeah, baby. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> his throat!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Haran, look at his </span>
  <em>
    <span>hips</span>
  </em>
  <span>! You’d think he’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>street whore</span>
  </em>
  <span> with those moves!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Religion is so fucking lucky, vod. I’d swallow that cock </span>
  <em>
    <span>every day</span>
  </em>
  <span> if I could.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The voices were drowned out by the moans and screams filling the air from all the other couples and viewers pleasuring themselves to the show, but they were still heard. Reli tightened his grip on Val’s thighs, pulling his lovely closer, groping at his ass a little, encouraging the medic. Swallowing around the cock in his mouth, he ran a hand up Val’s abs and moved up to tweak at a nipple. Val’s hips jerked as he yanked at Reli’s hair in retaliation, a loud moan spilling from his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“F-fuck, Rel’ika! Love your mouth, love your throat so much. So hot and wet! Gonna knot you, gonna knot your throat, Angel,” Val panted, hips stuttering and Reli swallowed around his cock, tracing the veins of it with his tongue, gently scraping his teeth on the underside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reli moaned around the cock in his throat, his own hips bucking and stuttering into the air. Sex wasn’t something Reli needed or really had a drive for, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Val fucking his mouth, moaning into the smoky air, throwing his head back and riding Reli’s face? Nothing got him going like Val enjoying himself. Reli watched through lidded eyes as Val slowly came apart, Val’s legs quivering as he fucked into Reli’s mouth, slick and clear cum pooling down his thighs from his previous orgasm. He was a glorious sight to behold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“G-gonna- gonna cum! Gonna cum! Rel’ika! Angel!” Val picked up his pace, his cock just hitting the back of Reli’s throat, his hands tightening in Reli’s curls, his voice going high pitched. Reli moaned around the cock, swallowing it down with ease, pulling Val is closer with his hands on the small of Val’s back. Poor Val didn’t stand a chance. The knot at the base of his cock swelled as he pressed in nice and deep, locking into Reli’s throat. Val straightened, head tilting back in a scream, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Religion</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reli swallowed as quick as he could, cum flooding his mouth, unable to escape past the knot locked behind his teeth. If he couldn’t swallow it all, or he choked, there wasn’t much anyone could do and that thought was </span>
  <em>
    <span>searing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Val had sat down firmer against his mouth, legs spread wide around his head. He leaned over Reli, bracing himself on a forearm as his hips jerked. Val was </span>
  <em>
    <span>still cumming</span>
  </em>
  <span>, how the fuck was Reli not drowning?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crowd around them was moaning with Val, most of the vode having paired up themselves. The air </span>
  <em>
    <span>reeked</span>
  </em>
  <span> of sex and booze, Val was honestly surprised that the Guard hadn’t been called to break it all up. This was the exact thing that nat-borns got weird about. But he wasn't complaining, no sir.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Val reached his free hand down to wrap underneath Reli’s head and began to rock deeper into his Angel’s mouth, only the occasional spurt of cum splashing Reli’s tongue. His knot wasn’t going anywhere for a while, and Reli knew how to hold his breath. They could have some </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun</span>
  </em>
  <span> like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Want to play some more, Angel?” Val panted, smiling at the enthusiastic noises vibrating out of Reli. “You want me to suck your cock like this? Or just keep you like this as I keep fucking your throat over the table edge?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reli answered by wrapping his arms around Val’s waist and tilting his throat back so more of Val’s cock slid into his throat. Val laughed and shifted his stance even wider, sitting up so he could meet Reli’s burning gaze below him. “That’s it, Daddy, feels so good!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Val could feel his knot deflating, he could move more of himself out of Reli’s mouth now and he took full advantage of that fact. Val wrapped both hands around Reli’s head, burying his fingers into silver hair as he ground his cock against the back wall of Reli’s throat, moaning as he felt his love gag around him. Good. Val smiled sharply, a little </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> pleased with himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so </span>
  <em>
    <span>tight</span>
  </em>
  <span> around me, Daddy. Love it when you swallow me down. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Everyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> can see how much of a </span>
  <em>
    <span>slut</span>
  </em>
  <span> you turn me in to,” Val crooned, tugging at the silver curls to get a better angle, feeling Reli twitch beneath him at the words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Feeling the way Reli tightened around him when he gagged or swallowed, feeling those glorious hands run across his thighs and hips, feeling those icy eyes stare into his </span>
  <em>
    <span>soul</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Val could fuck his lover’s throat all day. Maybe not </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyday</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but he certainly loved it when they played around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re watching me fuck your throat, Daddy. Watching me make a mess of you. I love it,” Val kept going, purring as the sinful words pooled from his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was affecting Reli. Public sex wasn’t really his scene, but his lovely </span>
  <em>
    <span>adored</span>
  </em>
  <span> being watched. He preferred having Val all to himself, preferred the intimacy of privacy, but… but… Val was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>gorgeous</span>
  </em>
  <span> slut. And he loved it when his baby lost control and turned into a slutty brat. What he didn’t love? Was people thinking that Val was free game </span>
  <em>
    <span>because</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was a slut. Reli growled softly around the cock in his throat, dragging his teeth gently over the underside of it, making Val gasp prettily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You gonna let ‘em? I think I’d look pretty covered in cum as I fuck your throat,” Val teased with a smirk, rocking his hips a little harder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>? They were playing </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> card then? That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span> with him! Reli knocked Val’s hands away from his hair, making his lovely tilt his head in a question. Using the distraction, he grabbed at Val’s hips, </span>
  <em>
    <span>lifted</span>
  </em>
  <span> him up off of his chest, spun him around, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>slammed</span>
  </em>
  <span> him down on the table. Val wanted to play mean? That was perfectly fine with Reli, cause he could be </span>
  <em>
    <span>meaner</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The air was knocked from Val’s lungs at the rough treatment, melting under the hands on his back that were pinning him to the table. There were a few whistles and jeers around the room at seeing Val get shoved down to the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reli loomed over Val’s prone form, grinding his clothed dick against the soaked flesh of Val’s pussy. “You wanna play, baby? Then let’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>play</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gripped Val’s hair harshly, tugging on the strands so Val’s head was twisted back, forcing his back to arch beautifully. Reli grinned smugly at the groans that rose around them. Val was </span>
  <em>
    <span>flexible</span>
  </em>
  <span> and he wasn’t above showing off his love. That was the whole point of this anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want me t’ fuck ya? Fill ya full of cum in front of everyone?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Val let out a strained whine, trying to move his hips against Reli, the coarse fabric feeling </span>
  <em>
    <span>divine</span>
  </em>
  <span> against his heated flesh. Reli sighed theatrically, pulling his hips back from Val’s, the front of his pants almost soaked through. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Words</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Lovely. Use your words.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>PLEASE!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Val cried, tears beginning to pool in his eyes. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Daddy, please fill my pussy!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reli’s groan was nearly drowned out by the collective moaning of the club. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, his baby was so pretty like this, strung out and begging for it. He let go of Val’s hair to fumble with his pants, hissing when his cock, hard and leaking, sprang free into the warm air. He wrapped a hand around himself, idly stroking the plush ridges and bumps. Val deserved some more teasing, he wouldn’t fuck him yet. Val hadn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>earned</span>
  </em>
  <span> it yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reli was a little upset they didn’t have any toys with them. He could have played with his lovely’s pussy before fucking it. However, he could use what they had on hand. Reli pulled his hand away from his throbbing cock, ran it down Val’s back until it rested over his flank, and rose it up to slap Val’s ass. The moan that fell from Val’s lips should have been </span>
  <em>
    <span>illegal</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Reli smirked and slapped Val’s ass again, watching as his lovely’s pussy quivered at the abuse, dripping down on to the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rubbing soothing circles into the abused flesh, Reli grinned as he took his other hand back to grasp his cock. He leaned forward a bit and Val tensed in anticipation. They couldn’t have </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> now could they. Reli dragged the tip of his cock over Val’s cute little pussy, toying with the entrance like a lothcat playing with its food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Rel’ika- </span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Val was cut off when a hand was tangled in his hair, forcing his face against the table. A warning. Val moaned beautifully. Right. He wasn’t in charge here. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Religion</span>
  </em>
  <span> was in charge. Valor had better remember that, or this scene would become much more… </span>
  <em>
    <span>explicit</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Reli wasn’t above being violent with Val if he needed it, and when Val forgot who was in charge… well, it usually meant he needed to be put back in his place. After all, he was Reli’s sugar baby first and foremost. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Val whined into the table, but stayed still, letting his angel toy with the folds of his pussy. He was a good boy. A good baby. He’d stay still, and let Reli have his way with him. Reli pressed inside of him, and Val sighed in relief only to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>majorly</span>
  </em>
  <span> disappointed when Reli pulled out after only putting the tip in. He cried out softly when he felt Reli’s fingers gather some of the slick around his pussy and use it to trace his other hole. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Reli was feeling </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean</span>
  </em>
  <span> today. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could take it. I could fill you up with my cock in your cunt, toy with your cute ass. You can take it, can’t you, beautiful,” Reli growled, voice going deliciously deep, making Val whimper high in his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In all honesty, they had never tried it before. Every time they had done double teaming it was almost always with machines, </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> with Reli’s actual cock. Val trusted his love though. If Reli said he could take it, then he could </span>
  <em>
    <span>take</span>
  </em>
  <span> it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Val shuddered and pressed back against Reli, ass and pussy flexing around nothing. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Daddy I can take it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reli smiled and leaned down to press a quick kiss to Val’s shoulder, “Remember to breathe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Val lifted his head, trying to look behind him, “Wha-?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reli pushed his cock into Val’s tight pussy in one solid thrust, groaning so deep it seemed to vibrate through the air. Val </span>
  <em>
    <span>shrieked</span>
  </em>
  <span>, back arching sharply, cunt clamping down to tight Reli probably couldn’t have moved even if he wanted to. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, baby, beautiful, taking it so well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His teeth were grit, hands bruising on Val’s hips. Gods, he forgot how tight his lovely was, how </span>
  <em>
    <span>wet</span>
  </em>
  <span> he got-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reli slowly pulled back, pausing when only the tip was inside. His eyes were focused on where he was splitting Val wide around his head, watching his ridges pulse. Then he slammed home, relishing the scream that erupted from Val. He started a hard rhythm, grinding deep circles when he was fully sheathed, trying to get Val to break and beg for him to fuck his ass with his fingers. One hand was firm on Val’s hip, holding him steady, and the other was rubbing firm on Val’s clit, soaking wet and dripping on the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Val was sobbing, not knowing whether to rock back on Reli’s cock or grind down onto the hand working his clit and cock. Reli pulled his hand from Val’s hip to brush his thumb over the tight ring between Val’s cheeks, applying the slightest amount of pressure to breach it. “You want this? Want me to fuck you like this too?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reli’s voice was like gravel, deep and growling through the air. More than one of their audience came at the sound of his voice. Reli shuddered softly as the scent of sex got thicker. He knew that they were a sight to behold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> They were no Jesse and Kix, but they were just as famous. Reli was especially famous. The main Dom of their relationship, the one who could break a trooper down to their core so easily while Val, the main Sub of their relationship, built the trooper back up. They were </span>
  <em>
    <span>famous</span>
  </em>
  <span> for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>reason</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and he wouldn’t be surprised if a few of the troopers around them had already come to them for that reason or if they were just waiting for the right moment to come asking for them to wreck them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Answer, beautiful. Use your words,” Reli growled softly, commanding Val’s attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Want it! Want it so </span>
  <em>
    <span>badly</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Want you! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rel’ika</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Val sobbed, grinding back against his angel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reli grinned and pressed his thumb into that tight heat. Val gasped as he pressed up, arching his back, stretching out, his muscles bunching and quivering, the black geometric wing tattoos on his back shined with sweat. Reli thrusted deeply into Val, moaning lowly at the change in angle. Icy eyes tracking the movement of Val’s back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So tight and beautiful, Val’ika. Such a good baby, taking Daddy’s cock like that with his fingers in your ass. Such a good boy,” Reli growled softly into the back of Val’s neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Val sobbed beautifully on Reli’s cock, rocking back against it like, thrusting down against the table to gain friction with his angrily weeping cock. He had almost forgotten that they were in public. He was so focused on Reli’s gorgeous cock and caring fingers, that he had almost forgotten that he was on full display to all of 79s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almost, being the key term. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“Look at them. Look at how they watch you. No shame, Val’ika. Fucking yourself on my cock and hand like a whore. They’re watching you, eyeing </span><em><span>you</span></em><span>, </span><em><span>imagining</span></em><span> that they’re </span><em><span>fucking</span></em> <em><span>you</span></em><span>.” Val moaned as he hung on every word that Reli was whispering in his ear. His grey eyes glancing around the room, watching the other troopers in the bar who were fucking into their own hands, eyes trained on where Reli was disappearing into him. This. </span><em><span>This </span></em><span>was a part of the reason why he loved being put on display. He loved how possessive Reli got with him, he loved people watching how Reli pleased him, he loved </span><em><span>knowing</span></em><span> that even with all these people watching him they </span><em><span>all</span></em><span> knew that </span><em><span>Valor</span></em><span> belonged to </span><em><span>Religion</span></em><span>. “You’re </span><em><span>mine</span></em><span>, beautiful. Mine to fuck, mine to court, mine to love, mine to wreck, and </span><em><span>no one elses</span></em><span>.”</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Yes, yours, I’m yours, only yours. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Rel’ika,” Val shrieked as Reli pounded into him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were no more words after that. At least not ones that were coherent. Reli fucked hard into his lover, pushing him back down to the table so he could toy with Val’s ass while he rammed his cock against all of Val’s hotspots. Val was a mess. Sobbing, drooling, cock weeping, hands scrambling for purchase, high and needy noises being pulled from his vocal cords. People were cumming all over the place at the sight, and after one final ram into his pussy, Val was </span>
  <em>
    <span>gushing</span>
  </em>
  <span> around Reli, clamping down tightly. Reli cursed, pulling his hand away from Val’s ass to wrap both hands around his lovely’s waist while he buried himself to the hilt and flooded Val’s cunt with his cum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reli panted, trying to catch his breath as he leaned his head against the back of Val’s neck. Val took in gulps of air, hips twitching from the aftershocks of such an </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing</span>
  </em>
  <span> orgasm. There was cheering and hollars filling the room at their finish and Val laughed softly. Reli merely hummed, pulling back a little so that Val could turn his head to kiss him. The kiss was slow and languid. A “thank you”, an “I love you”, a “you’re gorgeous” all rolled up into one. It was all they needed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sex wasn’t something they needed, nor was it something they did as often as some brothers. However, when they did have sex, you can be sure that one of them was not going to be able to walk correctly for a while. Valor sure wouldn’t be able to walk correctly after this session! Then again, Religion would probably have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>sore throat for a while.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>